Soñar:antecedencia del despertar
by purpleline
Summary: -Hao-menciono su nombre por inercia, dolia, no, quemaba en sus labios ese nombre tanto, que luego de mencionarlo aun le dejo aquel sabor amargo atascado en su garganta.
1. Chapter 1

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews en mí otro fic Untitle este fanfic va dedicado a ustedes.

Disclaimer: SK me pertenece al igual que todos sus personajes (que falsedad).

Capítulo I

Se llegaba a las 7:45 am, los descansos cada una hora y 30 minutos y se salía a las 4:50 pm.

Sin lugar a dudas el Instituto estudiantil World Center era uno de los más estrictos con respecto al los horarios.

Llegabas tarde una vez: te dejaban una nota por falta de responsabilidad. Cuando tenías ya 3 notas llamaban a tu representante. Cuando ya tu representante había asistido a la Institución más de 5 veces solo por no haber sido puntual con respecto al horario, simplemente, te expulsaban.

La Institución contaba con 3 edificaciones de 2 pisos cada una. En el fondo de uno de los 175 salones de clases, se encontraba, en el último puesto de una larga fila de pupitres, un chico de cabellos y ojos verde esmeralda llamado Lyserg Diethel.

Lyserg está entre los 7 mejores estudiantes en toda la cuidad, por esto también es molestado por sus compañeros de clases y su falta de compañía también es muy notable. Sin embargo, el chico Diethel t6iene una actitud muy fuerte y hace que esto no le afecte en lo absoluto, o por lo menos esto es lo que da a observar hacia los demás, aunque hasta él sabe que le gustaría hablar con alguna persona de vez en cuando.

…

Se llegaba a las 7:45 am, los descansos cada una hora y 30 minutos y se salía a las 4:50 pm.

En un día como cualquier otro, Lyserg, salía del colegio a las 4:50 pm como decía el exigente horario, ya molesto por los fastidiosos comentarios de sus ignorantes compañeros de clases, apretando su bolso con la mano derecha, tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria por la rabia que sentía. Iba por el medio de la acera en dirección hacia su hogar cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención, allí estaba él, como si nada mas le interesara, recostado sobre el muro de alguna edificación, mientras el vestía su uniforme de una forma completamente arreglada y pulcra-con la camisa por dentro del pantalón y con un cinturón para sujetarlo-el otro vestía con el mismo uniforme pero de una manera mucho más despreocupada-los botones de la camisa desabrochados hasta la mitad y el pantalón algo ancho-su cabello era castaño y muy largo, sus ojos negros y profundos , también se dio cuenta de que fumaba, algo que obviamente el jamás pensaría hacer, ese personaje le llamo la suficiente atención como para hacer que se acercara sin haber formulado pregunta alguna en su mente. El otro al ver que alguien se le acercaba dijo:

-Niño, si quieres que te diga la dirección de cómo llegar a donde sea, será mejor que te vallas largando, yo también soy nuevo en la ciudad.

Lyserg se sorprendió un poco con el comentario pero no le dio la mayor importancia.

-No, no venía a preguntarte tal cosa. ¿World Center, no?- le dijo haciendo un gesto en forma de seña con la mano hacia el uniforme- nunca te había visto.

-Sí, suelo pasar desapercibido muy a menudo, la verdad no es tan divertido cuando no conoces a nadie.

Mientras decía esto tiro la colilla del cigarrillo hacia la calle.

-Hay veces en las que a mí me gustaría pasar desapercibido-dijo mirando el cigarrillo apagado en el centro de la calle.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Pues… -dijo dudando un poco en confiar el aquel chico, pero después de unos pocos segundos le respondió-pongámoslo así: los "compañeros" de clases muchas veces les agrada molestar a las personas que son algo diferentes a ellos, digamos que soy una de esas personas.

-Ohh ya entiendo, pero a veces tienes que enfrentarles para hacerte valer.

-Me imagino que a ti nunca te a pasado, además veo que eres alguien que tiene mucho orgullo.

-Ves bien niño, y ¿tú eres?

-Lyserg Diethel, un placer en conocerte…

-Hao, Hao Asakura y el placer es mío.

Luego de lo dicho se estrecharon las manos en una cortes muestra de saludo.


	2. Chapter 2

Se llegaba a las 7:45 am, los descansos cada 1 hora 30 minutos y se salía a las 4:50 pm.

Lyserg y Hao-quienes ya se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos-llegaron al Instituto a las 7:40 am-gracias a la influencia que Lyserg ejercía hacia Hao.

Ese sería un día significativo para la mayoría de los estudiantes que cursaban el último año de preparatoria en el Instituto Word Center. El día del examen de admisión a las Universidades.

Los profesores tenían el examen de admisión de todas las Universidades del país y las Universidades más importantes en el mundo como son: Harvard, Stanford, Cambridge, Berkeley, MIT, California Institute of Technology y **Princeton.**

**Los estudiantes escogían la Universidad en la cual querían ingresar, los profesores les entregaban el examen, los respondían, entregaban la prueba para luego ser enviada a su respectiva área educativa y evaluar si el estudiante está capacitado para ingresar o no a su prestigiado plantel. Luego de haber elegido con precisión sus nuevos estudiantes les envían a todos y a cada una de las personas que hacen el examen la notificación de aceptación o denegación de ingreso la cual llega por correo postal.**

**Hao no planeaba siquiera ir a la Universidad, mientras Lyserg tenía planes de estudiar en Harvard, estaba totalmente seguro de que lo aceptarían, la única pregunta que tenía en la cabeza y lo frustraba un poco era: ¿Qué pasaría con Hao?**

**No quería dejarlo cuando apenas y comenzaban una amistad, bueno, ya se le ocurriría que haría.**

**Terminaron el examen y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, ese día no sería necesario cumplir con el molesto horario.**

**-¿Cómo crees que saliste en el examen Lyserg?-pregunto Hao con algo de curiosidad.**

**-Bien-le responde este de inmediato con un deje algo emocionado-¿Y tú?**

**-Bah, eso no importa-dijo sacando y encendiendo uno de los ya mencionados cigarrillos, ya estaba fuera del Instituto así que al diablo, podía fumar en paz.**

**Lyserg lo mira perplejo.**

**-¿Cómo puedes decir algo semejante?**

**-Simplemente, diciéndolo. Yo no voy a la Universidad ¿entiendes?**

**-¿Por qué no?- No podía entender como alguien decidía, "simplemente", no estudiar y dejar que todos los años anteriores de esfuerzo en la escuela se fueran por el drenaje.**

**-Porque voy a conquistar el mundo, y para hacerlo necesitare demasiado tiempo libre que no podre tener si voy a la universidad, además, ¿Por qué le tomas tanta importancia en ir a la Universidad?**

**Ya entendía, le estaba tomando el pelo, muy típico de Hao, Lyserg se rio un poco para luego contestar.**

**-Claro que tiene importancia pero quién soy yo para juzgarte.**

**-Mmmm, ¿quieres comer un helado? Yo invito.**

**-Si está bien, después de todo es muy temprano para volver a casa.**

**Luego de ir ambos a la heladería, hablar demasiado sobre cosas absurdas, Hao haber comenzado una mini pelea de helado con Lyserg, se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento no haber actualizado antes, estaba estudiando para poder pasar a 3er año con mejor promedio (apenas tengo 13)

Cuando escribí este capítulo me di cuenta de que mi capacidad para escribir un lemon es casi nula, sin más disfruten el fic.

**Capítulo III.**

No podía ser, no podía estar pasando, no a él, no a Lyserg Diethel.

Estaba tan molesto, tan deprimido que solo una palabra pasaba por su mente en aquellos momentos. Muerte.

Sabía que el suicidarse por no haber sido aceptado en la Universidad de Harvard era algo estúpido e ilógico, demasiado infantil y otros sinónimos a eso, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Y todo ocurrió muy rápido…

La bañera llena de agua, el dentro de ella, aguantando la respiración, viendo ya borroso y desmayándose por la falta de aire.

…

Se despertó acostado en la cama de su habitación con su madre sujetando ligeramente su mano.

-Lyserg, al fin despiertas hijo ¿Qué pretendías al darnos a tu padre y a mi tal susto?- le dijo en tono suave pero exigente.

-Mamá, ¿Qué paso?

-Te encontramos en la bañera, inconsciente, apenas y respirabas, que bien que tu padre y yo llegamos a tiempo. Ahora hijo dime ¿Qué pretendías al suicidarte?

-Pues es que estaba muy deprimido a causa de que no aprobé el examen de admisión ¿recuerdas? Me llego un mensaje, esta encima de mi escritorio.

- Este bien, iré por tu padre, le diré que despertaste.

Tras decir esto se retiro de la habitación, no paso mucho para cuando volvió, Lyserg se andaba reprochando mentalmente su estupidez al intentar algo tan ilógico como lo era el suicidio y mientras más lo pensaba menos sentido tenia.

-Lyserg, despertaste, ¡qué alegría!, pensé que te había sucedido algo peor que solo un desmayo-dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo con todo el cariño del mundo-Tu madre ya me dijo que no aprobaste el examen de admisión, pero no importa lo que suceda Lyserg, para tu madre y para mí siempre serás un buen muchacho, un buen estudiante y un buen hijo. Nosotros siempre te amaremos y siempre seremos una familia.

Luego de esto las 3 personas presentes, con lágrimas en los ojos, se abrazaron dando paso a un momento único que será recordado entre sus memorias y será guardado con gusto en sus memorias como uno de sus recuerdos más estimulantes para siempre.

…

A la mañana siguiente, estaba a las 10:54 am, agotado bebiendo un vaso de agua en la cocina, recostado sobre el respaldo de la mesa de granito. Había recibido demasiadas visitas de sus ex-compañeros de clase, nunca había recibido siquiera una, ahora parecía que todos se arrepentían de lo que le hacían en sus días de estudio, de todos tenia visita ya, de todos menos de uno.

-Hao-menciono su nombre por inercia, dolía no, quemaba en sus labios ese nombre, tanto que luego de mencionarlo aun le dejo aquel sabor amargo atascado en su garganta.

Le dolía la cabeza por la causa de las "pastillas antidepresivas" que le receto el doctor (prácticamente le obligo a que se las tomara).

-Padres- les dice en una cena-por casualidad ¿no ha venido alguien más a casa?-les dice en tono de pregunta.

-No, ¿por qué hijo, esperas a alguien?-le contesta su padre.

-No, solo era una simple pregunta. La verdad es que no me gusta recibir tantas visitas.

…...

Estaba acostado en su cama, ya había dejado las pastillas antidepresivas, (aunque esto no lo supiera nadie aun) sin poder dormir gracias al gran sueño que tuvo, se seguía preguntando el porqué de ese sueño tan extraño y le perturbaba volver a dormir por miedo a que se repitiera, aunque muy en el fondo lo deseaba.

Flash-back.

El, solo, leyendo de nuevo uno de sus mejores libros, recostado en su cama, cuando ve que alguien entra a su habitación, rápidamente volteo su rostro hacia su oponente y lo vio, acercándose lenta pero sensualmente a la vez.

-Hao, ¿Qué ha…

-Shh, calla, te lo explico en un momento, mientras tanto…solo disfruta.

Mientras decía esto desabotonaba tortuosamente los botones de su pijama e iba llenando de carisias estimulantes toda la piel que quedaba al descubierto, sus respiraciones cada vez más agitadas chocando contra la piel de sus cuellos.

-Estaba muy ocupado últimamente-dijo Hao tratando de explicarse-ni siquiera me había enterado de lo que intentaste hacer, ¿no pensaste como me sentiría yo sin ti?-mordiendo con delicadeza ese trozo de piel delante de el arrancando el sonido más sexy existente de los labios de Lyserg-no solo pensaste en ti, pero ya me las veré contigo.

Besándose con pasión, quitándose toda prenda de sus cuerpos, tocándose hasta el último milímetro de piel.

Lyserg recordó una escena de hace unos días atrás, ¿estimulante el momento con sus padres?, ja, nada como ese instante de éxtasis total.

Hao acerco dos dedos a la boca de Lyserg los cuales lamio gustosamente y luego los dirigió hacia su entrada. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en la estrecha cavidad de Lyserg.

-Mmmm-gimio este incomodo por el dolor.

-Esto tardara demasiado, Lyserg ¿puedes aguantar algo de dolor?

-Sí, claro-dijo rápidamente, quería sentirlo adentro ya.

Saco el dedo y lo sustituyo por algo mucho más grande.

-¡Aagh!-gimió adolorido, entro demasiado rápido.

-Shh, Lyserg aguanta-dijo Hao tratando de controlar su tono de voz que estaba algo temblorosa por causa del placer.

Luego de unos minutos de estarse quietos y el dolor de Lyserg fuera reemplazado por un placer indescriptible empezaron las embestidas lentas, pausadas y excitantes para luego ir aumentando de velocidad, de fuerza y de profundidad. Ambos cuerpos cansados y perlados del sudor por la acción encima de una cama en un acto pecaminoso para luego sentir ese hermoso, delicioso, delirante y aditivo hormigueo/cosquilleo en la parte baja de sus abdómenes y luego derramarse uno dentro del otro y el otro entre sus vientres.

Así Lyserg se fue despertando poco a poco.

Fin Flash-back.

Ahora tenía un problema: las sabanas de su cama estaban mojadas y no podría ir a cambiarlas hasta mañana por la mañana ya que sus padres dormían y tenían el sueño extremadamente ligero.

De repente oye un ruido proveniente de su ventana, se acerca y cuando baja la mirada ve a la persona con la que menos deseaba estar en esos momentos. Abre la ventana y lo deja pasar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no habías venido a visitarme? ¿Sabes? Me sentí fatal que mi mejor amigo no estuviera apoyándome en un momento de debilid…-no llega a terminar la frase, Hao lo abraza.

-Lo siento Lyserg, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Tus padres siempre estaban en la puerta de tu casa y mira mi aspecto, hasta fumo, ¿creías que acaso tus padres iban a dejar que entrara a la casa?-le responde Hao.

-Bueno, está bien pero no te vuelvas a desaparecer.

-Ok. ¿Soñando con chicas?-le pregunta Hao señalando su cama la cual tenia vista completa de su sueño húmedo.

-Mmmm, algo así-le responde y ríe.


End file.
